


Silent All These Years

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [11]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Matt tells Sylvie that he's got feelings for her.
Relationships: Matt Casey/Sylvie Brett
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Silent All These Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewrittennerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittennerd/gifts).



> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Fire  
Title: Silent All These Years  
Characters: Matt Casey and Sylvie Brett  
Pairing: Matt/Sylvie  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Matt tells Sylvie that he's got feelings for her.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3   
Disclaimer: Michael Brandt, Derek Haas, and Dick Wolf own this show and these characters.  
Words: 195 without title and ending.

A/N 2: This story is written in response to a request by thewrittennerd. Her request was for a Matt and Sylvie story.

Word to use: Therapy

PUtP # 11: Silent All These Years

Sylvie's been going to therapy since her birth mother died. She's been struggling to figure out who she is. Ever since Gabby left, she's kept to herself a lot. She's gotten used to losing the people that she cares about.

Sylvie's seated at the kitchen table one night after she'd just finished her dinner. There's a knock at the door, and after a moment she got up and answered.

Matt smiled at Sylvie and said, "Hey Sylvie, can I come in? I'd like to talk to you."

Sylvie nodded, stepped back, and allowed Matt to enter her house. "Is everything okay?"

Matt looked around as she closed the door behind him and said, "No. I've kept silent all these years about my feelings for you. I thought I had feelings for you because I loved Gabby and you're her best friend. I thought I was feeling things for you because of her."

Sylvie took in what Matt said and then she replied, "You've realized that you don't feel that way?"

Matt nodded. "I realized that I want more than friendship from you. I'd like to go on a date."

Sylvie smiled. "How about dinner this weekend?"

Matt said, "Sounds good to me."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
